


There is a wolf in our kitchen!

by Raven_Sky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Ghost is a good boi, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon is a Snow, Smut, Snow siblings are badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Sky/pseuds/Raven_Sky
Summary: Modern AU.Dany found a wolf in her kitchen and a stranger on her couch.





	There is a wolf in our kitchen!

The sunlight came in through the window onto Daenerys's face, waking her with its welcome brightness and warmth. Summer in Oldtown remains the most lovely time of the year. She slowly focused her eyes on the clock. It's almost eight. She rose from the bed and padded into the bathroom. She washed her hands and looked into the mirror at her twenty-one-year-old naked body and smiled.  
  
Standing five-seven, with long slender fingers, muscled thighs, a heart-shaped face with platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, 34C breasts, narrow waist, and womanly hips, she knew she was attractive. She was fit. She was soft and desirable. With a confident grin, she dressed casually and walked over to the kitchen to brew some coffee, for herself and for Lya, her roomie, and best friend.

Dany and Lyarra met during their freshman year of the college. Both were new to Oldtown and interested in High Valayrian. They became friends quickly and rented a double bedroom apartment just outside the Citadel. It wasn't luxurious or massive but more than enough for just the two of them.

She was standing at the kitchen counter and carefully placing a coffee filter in the filter basket. It was next she felt a massive unknown presence behind her. Unconsciously, she turned around and came face to face with a Wolf, staring at her with bright red eyes.  
  
"Ohh fuck!!!" she screamed and sprinted across the room to get away from the wolf.  
  
"What the ..!" she overheard a masculine voice from the living room. Before she could identify to whom the voice belongs to, she dashed with the couch and flipped onto the other side. She went rolling on the floor, and it took a moment for her to realize that she was rolling with a man. They came to halt after a few seconds. She was on top of a stranger and dark gloomy drowsy eyes staring back at her. Startled she withdrew herself from him and took the fire poker, directing it threateningly at the direction of the stranger. He was looking back at her with amusement on his gorgeous face. He elevated his hands in surrender and then she saw Lya, coming out of her bedroom tying the laces of her nightgown.  
  
"What's going on here?" Lya asked coming to stand between Dany and the stranger.  
  
"Who is this?" Dany asked, still pointing the poker at the stranger. "And there is a wolf in our kitchen!" she screamed in panic without giving Lya the chance to answer the first question.  
  
"Wolf?" Lya asked somewhat dumbfounded. As if right on cue, the said beast marched towards them in slow threatening stride.  
  
"There!" she exclaimed pointing the poker at the wolf. Both Lya and the stranger looked at her and then suddenly started laughing like mad people.  
  
"Jeez Dany," Lya, still laughing, slowly walked over to the wolf and scratched behind its ears lovingly. "This is Ghost, the goodest boy in all of Westeros," her dearest friend said bending down to press a kiss on Ghost's forehead.  
  
"And despite being huge, he is not a wolf," the stranger added looking at her. His voice was smooth and thick with an accent same as Lya's.  
  
"And you?"  
  
"That's my brother, dummy," Lya said coming to stand alongside the man. Daenerys blinked in surprise. Obviously, the guy is Lyarra's brother. Both of them looked like a mirror image of each other. Except for certain parts, of course.  
  
"Jon Snow?" Daenerys asked with a smile.  
  
He nodded. "You must be Daenerys," he said offering his hand for greeting. "Heard a lot about you." Dany awkwardly shook his hands, trying her might not to stare at his naked torso.  
  
"Jon is starting his M.D. in our university," Lyarra cut in excitedly offering her the much-needed distraction.  
  
"Congratulations," Dany said with a faint smile.  
  
"Sorry about crashing in unannounced," he apologized looking at her. "I'll be outta here in two days."  
  
"It's alright. I just wasn't prepared for all this," Daenerys said brushing it off. She next looked at the big white dog, "Can I pet him?" As if he grasped what she stated, the big dog walked towards her wiggling his tail.  
  
"He is so cute," Daenerys cooed brushing his white fur.  
  
"Ghost or my brother?" Lyarra questioned her with a coyly smile. Daenerys rolled her eyes and kept rubbing the white dog.  
  
The rest of the day went by routine. Daenerys and Lyarra attended their classes and came back to their apartment by 5 p.m. Ghost greeted them by the door, and Jon wasn't home. After freshening up a bit, Lyarra took Ghost for a walk and Daenerys joined her. It was close to seven when Lyarra's brother returned.  
  
"Where were you all day?" Lyarra questioned as soon as Jon closed the door.  
  
"House hunting," he replied casually and deposited himself on the couch. Dany was on the left, and Jon was on the other side with Lyarra eating her ice cream in the middle.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Found one. Two bedrooms individual house," Jon answered snatching the ice cream from Lya's hand.  
  
Lya seized the ice cream back, "Can you afford it?"  
  
Jon nodded, "I will find a roomie."  
  
"Talla's brother is also looking for a house," Dany said interrupting the Snows.  
  
Realization passed through Lya's face, "And he is also starting his M.D." Dany nodded.  
  
"Who are we talking about?" Jon asked.  
  
"Our friend Talla Tarly's brother," Lya answered walking towards her room. "I'll contact her immediately."  
  
"Brief me about this Sarella," Jon asked Dany once Lya was out of their earshot.  
  
"She's a barista. She's beautiful and she loves your sister," Dany said directly.  
  
Jon furrowed his brows in confusion, "I don't know how to do this," he said searching for a word.  
  
Here we go. Another homophobic idiot. "Do what? Accepting the fact that your sister likes women?" Dany barked angrily, climbing up from the couch to stare at him.  
  
Jon looked at her and chuckled at her annoyingly, "It's good that you are defensive of my sister but you are mistaken."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"I was going to ask about the shovel talk."  
  
"Shovel talk?"  
  
"Yeah. You know, if it's a guy, I could just go up to him and threaten him but I don't know how to do it with a girl," he replied. He looked so cute and clueless at the moment.  
  
Dany fought hard to stifle her laugh. "I don't think you should be fretted about that."  
  
"I hope you are right," Jon sighed.  
  
The door suddenly opened and Lya walked out of her room, "I spoke to Talla. Her brother will meet with you tomorrow."  
  
Jon nodded and stood up from his seat, "Let's go to a bar."  
  
"Sure," Lya replied and looked at Dany for her answer.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Lya smiled, "Cool! I'm inviting Sarella too."  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"What kind of genes do they possess?" Nymeria asked Dany when Jon and Lya were at the counter, collecting their drinks. Sarella was with them as well. Nymeria is Sarella's sister who joined them at the bar. Ever since Nymeria saw Jon, she was basically drooling at the sight of him. Well, Dany can't blame her. Jon looks so much different than the guys in the south. He's a proper balance between rugged and cute, with a stunning physique.  
  
"They got the look from their parents," Dany answered definitely. Dany had met Lya's parents only once before and she can safely say that Lyarra's parents were one of the good-looking couples she had ever seen. Her father, Arthur Snow is a high-ranking police officer in Winterfell Police Department and her mother, Lyanna is a Taekwondo instructor.  
  
"God bless Mr. & Mrs. Snow then," Nymeria added raising her martini high in the air. "Their children seriously setting my libido on fire."  
  
"Too bad that you got a boyfriend," Dany said looking smugly at Nymeria.  
  
"Too bad indeed," Nymeria sighed, still not moving her eyes away from Jon. "These are the times I wish I was single." She next looked at Dany, "So what's preventing you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Common Dany. You are single, young and breathtakingly gorgeous. You should jump on him," Nymeria said casually and Dany's mind quickly turned treacherous. God damn Nymeria for making Dany think of those things.  
  
"He is Lya's brother," Dany replied trying to push out her carnal thoughts of Jon.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And he is off-limits."  
  
"Who said so?"  
  
"Who said what?" Sarella interrogated them bringing their drinks. She's a dark-skinned beauty, works as a barista in a coffee shop. She and Lya met a year ago and ever since they were together.  
  
"Nothing," Dany answered quickly before Nymeria could come up with something embarrassing. The rest of the night was fun. All five of them talked a lot about each other and Dany couldn't help but focus her attention on Jon, every time he spoke. Nymeria's boyfriend picked her up in the middle.  
  
It's almost 10.30 when they left the bar. Lya and Sarella went back to Sarella's place leaving Jon and Dany alone for the night. As they were walking towards Jon's car, they overheard someone honking the horn at them. Dany turned around and saw Joffery Baratheon driving his car towards them.  
  
"Daenerys!" the blonde-haired shit called out her name. Dany neglected him, clearly didn't want this delightful night to be spoiled.  
  
"He is calling you," Jon said walking alongside her.  
  
"I know," she replied and kept walking towards the car.  
  
"Ex-boyfriend?"  
  
"Gods! No. I'd rather devote my life as a septa than being a girlfriend to Joffery."  
  
"Joffery?" Jon asked stopping in his tracks. "Joffery Baratheon."  
  
Oh shit! Of course, Lya told Jon about Joffery. Three months ago, Joffery posted a picture of Lya on the college's Facebook page with an offensive remark over her sexuality. Lya casually walked towards him the next day and punched him square on the jaw, knocking him out in front of the whole classroom amidst the cheers of the students. Since then the coward stayed out of their way. Well, until today.  
  
"He is not worth it," Dany said noticing Jon's tense posture.  
  
Jon smiled at her. There was a strange glint in his eyes, "I just want to meet him. That's all."  
  
Joffery turned off his engine and walked towards them with a sneer. There were two other guys with him as well.  
  
"Where is that Northern Savage?" he asked coming to stand before Dany.  
  
"Is he talking about Lyarra?" Jon asked her but his eyes were on Joffery. "I heard she knocked you out on your ass right in front of the whole class, is that true?" he asked casually.  
  
The blonde haired shit's breathing got heavier at mentioning the event. "It was a sucker punch and I will get back at that Northern bit..."  
  
She heard a sudden thud and the next moment Joffery was on the ground, clutching his bleeding nose and screaming like a banshee.  
  
"That's my little sister you little shit," Jon declared and struck one of Joffery's friend on the abdomen, who went down same as Joffery. The other guy went on to the fighting stance but ran away noticing Jon's hostile stare.  
  
Dany took a moment to enjoy the sight that was before her. Two guys on the ground, crying like little girls. Is that wrong of her? Hopefully not!  
  
"Let's go, Jon," Dany said after a few seconds.  
  
Jon looked at her and then knelt in front of Joffery. He grabbed the little shit by the throat, "You will do very well to stay out of my sister's way," he whispered in a threatening manner. "If not, my mom's the one whom you will deal with next time. And trust me. That won't be a pleasant experience."  
  
"Am I understood?" he asked with a murderous look. The little shit just nodded in panic and Jon thrust him back on the ground.  
  
"Let's go," he announced looking at Dany. "Ohh shit!" Jon said, suddenly staring his engines.  
  
"What happened?" Dany asked in worry.  
  
He looked at her and there was a panic in his eyes, "Lya is going to execute me for snatching her kill." Dany glared at him and then they both started laughing as Jon drove his car back to her apartment.  
  
"Thud! Thud! Thud!" she heard the sound from the living room, waking her up from her sleep. Dany looked at the clock and it's just past 2 a.m. She identifies what the sound was. It's the sound of Lya's punching bag in the living room. She tried hard but couldn't go back to sleep. Grumbling, she climbed out of the bed and marched towards the living room to tell Jon to stop disturbing her, but words left her mouth as she took the sight of him, under the dim light. He was wearing only his shorts, and his eyes were trained on the punching bag as he kept hitting the punching bag furiously. Poor bag!  
  
Dany kept looking at his naked chest and mesmerized to saw the hard muscles and his dark curls dance in respective of his movements. Heat spread through her belly and Nymeria's words echoed in her ears.  
  
"What are you doing?" she questioned him after a few seconds flushing away Nymeria's words.  
  
Jon stopped suddenly and looked at her. "Why are you awake?" He was breathing heavily and sweat pouring from his head to toe.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Dude, seriously?"  
  
Jon looked confused, "What? I thought I was being silent."  
  
Dany huffed, "Well, you are not."  
  
Jon let out a huge breath and removed his gloves. He looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Why you are not asleep?" she questioned walking over to the fridge and taking the water bottle.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." Jon threw the gloves on the floor and walked towards her. She passed the water bottle to him and watched him empty the whole bottle. "You should go back to sleep," he added.  
  
"Once I'm awake, I can't go back to sleep," she replied simply collecting the bottle from him and refilling it. Jon looked at her and opened his mouth to apologize. "And please don't apologize."  
  
"Alright," he said casually. "What do you want to do now?"

"Netflix?"  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Dany nodded walking towards their TV and Jon followed her. She accidentally stepped on the wet gloves that Jon was using and slipped backward. Just when she thought that she was going to fall on her ass, a couple of firm hands gripped her. She was pulled towards a very wet sweaty naked chest, and she could very well felt that tingling sensation on her skin. She managed to compose herself and untangled herself from Jon. She turned around to thank but stunned noticing his dark mysterious eyes shone with primal hunger, traveling over her body. His face inched closer to hers and Dany couldn't resist but climb up to press her lips to his. She closed her eyes as Jon ravaged her with his mouth. She was on fire and completely senseless.

The next thing she remembered was the sound of the headboard of her bed slammed forcefully against the wall as Jon pulled her on top of him tightly as his lips touch hers in the most passionate kiss she had ever felt. Her nipples hardened slightly and her eyes began to gleam in anticipation. His hands roamed freely over her naked, writhing body, making their way down and cupping her ass and gently pulling her waiting sex towards his ready cock. Dany moaned softly as she felt his cock slip between her wet lower lips as he continued kissing her forcefully. She felt as though time was standing still as he began the most exquisite grinding of his sex inside her and her senses whirled in delight.  
  
Her platinum blonde hair fell over her shoulders and down her back, and her eyes glistened with lust. She almost stopped breathing for a moment as she blissfully rode her new lover. The man had a presence, forcefulness that commanded and mesmerized her. By now her nipples had turned into twin points of burning need and her snatch was getting wetter by the second. She shuddered as he moved his lips against her earlobe and her rock hard nipples brushed roughly against his sculpted chest.  
  
"Oh, Jon..." She groaned in approval as he pulled her tighter and ground the base of his penis against her clit.  
  
He placed his wet lips against hers in a passionate, demanding kiss that left her breathless once again as his arms crushed her into his body. She groaned into his mouth as his teeth nipped at her lower lip and then wrapped his tongue around hers and suckled gently. Dany was making little whimpering noises as he continued to suckle her mouth. He finished his kiss with a light nibble against her tongue, and then his warm and demanding lips were gone.  
  
She ached to have her nipples in his mouth, and he quickly obliged, leaning in to scoop one into his mouth. Her whole body spasmed as his lips took possession of her nipples, one after the other, slowly bathing them with his tongue, biting roughly, and then circling his fingertip around them before leaning in to taste them once again. Clutching her hands into his tousled hair, she was overwhelmed by the feeling of his dick slamming into her and his hot mouth torturing her tits. Rolling her hips, she corkscrewed onto his cock until he reached up with one hand and yanked her hair, pulling her away from him.  
  
"I want to watch you squirm as I fuck you," he told her. "I want to see how much you love it."  
  
She groaned and moaned and screamed as his cock pounded into her, making wet deep fucking noises that mixed with his grunts. A wave of ecstasy pouring like liquid fire through her veins, she writhed as he leaned in again to take her lips in his. She groaned into his mouth, whispering his name over and over.  
  
Suddenly breaking their lip-lock, Jon pulled out of her without warning and hastily repositioned her onto all fours. He reached forward and pushed her head down, grabbing a fistful of her hair, and then snuggled his cock against the entrance to her cunt. She moaned lowly and arched her hips back against the head of his penis, so close to re-entering her aching pussy.  
  
"Do you like the feel of my cock against your cunt, so close to giving you pleasure, but not quite in? Does it drive you crazy? Do you want me to fuck you?" With each sentence, he whispered he pushed slightly harder against her cunt until the tip of his prick was in, slick and coated with her juices.  
  
Dany could not take it. She begged. She begged him to fuck her like his whore, telling him he could fuck her however he wanted. Finally, he thrust his dick into her, grinding his hips against her, mashing his balls against her clit.  
  
She was beginning to feel the onset of a wonderful, warm climax. Her whole world became his cock -- sliding in and out and driving deeper and deeper into her. She gasped at the sensation of being penetrated so fully and completely by his wonderful, thick shaft.  
  
Every time he thrust in, his balls slammed against her clit, making it swollen and sensitive, until her body could withstand his demands no more. She felt her orgasm begin in her toes and sweep up her legs until it centered in her belly. Her body fully opened up to her new lover and the delirium crested across her very being.  
  
"Oh, God! Fuck me!" She screamed, her cunt convulsing as she jerked back against him. She cried out in ecstasy as her sexual peak drove her into a mating fury, fucking his cock as hard and as fast as she could through the finest orgasm of her life.  
  
She screamed as wave after wave came over her and his hammering continued unabated. The feel of his cock inside of her was incredible - she was addicted to the sensation of having his thick member buried so deep inside her that she could hardly breathe.  
  
Jon drove into hard into her as he continued taking her to a place she had never even imagined before. She was both senseless and keenly aware of everything at the same time. All of a sudden, his fucking motion stopped and removed his cock from her. Dany turned her head and saw him jerking off.  
  
He held her still with one hand and the other one was stroking his member furiously. It doesn't take him longer as Dany felt the hot thicky substance flashing out of his dick on top her ass. Once he was spent, he leaned down and laid his head against her back.  
  
The couple lay like that with him on top as they gasped for breath. They lay like that for a few seconds before he finally started to stir and rolled out of her. He turned her to face him, and she stretched lethargically, arching her back so her nipples grazed against his chiseled chest.  
  
"This is better than the Netflix," he said as he leaned forward to capture her mouth in his once again.

"Much better," Dany agreed.

 

* * *

 

  
  
**Next Day...**  
  
Lyarra slowly opened the doors of her apartment and quickly felt some sort of strangeness. There was no music and most importantly Dany wasn't there, running around the living room as if her ass was on fire.

She saw around the living room, and her eyes immediately went to Ghost. The dog was strangely silent and a guilty look on his face. She walked over to him and noticed her boxing gloves which were now been torn to pieces.

"Did you do this?" she asked the dog who in response whined and crawled away from of her. "Jon is going to pay for this," she announced to the dog who hid his face using his big paws. She looked around the room but her stupid brother was nowhere to be found. He must have gone for a run.

Shaking her head, she walked towards her room but halted when she heard a sound from the shower. She pressed her ear to the door. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" she heard the cries from the other side of the door. Lyarra rolled her eyes. Of course, it's Dany pleasuring herself. Again thinking about some medieval heroes. That girl should get a boyfriend soon.

With a huff, she started to walk but stopped when she heard the unmistakable voice of her brother. "Fuck Dany!" It took a moment for her to realize that Dany wasn't alone in the shower but with a man. Not just any man but her BROTHER!

Lya left the apartment and punched the steering wheel in frustration. Her brother and her best friend!

She returned after a thirty minutes saw Jon was scrolling through his phone and Dany was preparing the breakfast as if they didn't fuck in the shower a thirty minutes before. Lya kept silent to see how things were gonna go.

It took them three months to confess to Lya that they were seeing each other. She did punch his brother then and warned him not to hurt her best friend, and warned Dany the same, except the punching part of course.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are welcome.


End file.
